Discussioni utente:Dato24
Benvenuto Ciao Dato24, benvenuto su Super Mario Italia Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Utente:Dato24. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Bootanuki (Discussione) 14:06, mar 2, 2012 prima devi dimostrare di essere affidabile Sonic98 14:32, mar 2, 2012 (UTC) Vota la pagina che andrà in vetrina qui! Bootanuki 18:19, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) *Io, un giorno, quando sono andato sulla Super Mario Wiki, mi sono ritrovato la pagina utente e tutte la mie pagine cancellate. Non è vero che me ne sono andato, non so perchè ti abbia detto questo. *Riguardo alla tua wiki devo pensarci, perchè lavoro già in questa e ho paura di usare troppo tempo per una invece che l'altra. Comunque dammi il link che vado a vederla. Bootanuki 14:07, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) Se vuoi puoi dirmi la pagina che vuoi votare per la vetrina, così la inserisco io nella votazione. Bootanuki 17:22, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) ho aggiunto il logo che secondo me è bellissimo. Sonic98 16:06, mar 7, 2012 (UTC) ok. Sonic98 17:42, mar 8, 2012 (UTC) le proteggo una ad una con la freccetta che appare a destra di modifica in alto alla pagina non so se si possono proteggere tutte. Sonic98 19:28, mar 8, 2012 (UTC) sinceramente non lo so. Sonic98 13:51, mar 9, 2012 (UTC) quella è un immagine per le news è per questo che c'è se pensi che sia brutto inserirla allora la cancello comunque leggi quel template e capirai. Sonic98 14:46, mar 17, 2012 (UTC) se intendi il menù in alto alla wiki non lo messo io. --Sonic98 va bene mettilo pure e speriamo che il tuo avviso funzioni bbiamo bisogno di utenti. --Sonic98 20:12, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) Io non mi metto a copiare pagine di altre wiki su un'altra wiki. Io poi perchè dovrei vandalizzare questa wiki se non ho motivi validi? Poi non è colpa mia se sei stato bannato nel forum. Io ho vandalizzato perchè mia avevi rotto i *******. Poi cosa me ne frega se sei burocrate in tre wiki? Poi pensi che non mi accorga se mi tolgono la carica di burocrate? Poi io non sono uno che va sparlare delle persone a tutti. Poi io non ti rompevo le balle con tutti quei messaggi. Tu sei più vandalo di me. Telle est la vérité. TipoTizio 13:08, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) P.S. L'incarico di burocrate te lo sei dato da solo, non perchè lo meritavi. Dì le cose come stanno. TipoTizio 13:09, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) Che ne dici di fare tregua e torniamo a lavorare come prima da buoni amici? TipoTizio 15:00, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) lo odio ma ogni wiki ha facebbok Bowser giga 15:32, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) Va bene: #Non vandalizzo più promesso #Io non studio francese, ma tedesco :D Quindi posso sbagliarmi Quindi adesso torniamo ad essere come prima TipoTizio 16:30, apr 2, 2012 (UTC) Sono in seconda media, faccio sia tedesco che inglese. Ma dov'è la pagina ParA GomBa o come che non la vedo? Non sono stato io a crearla TipoTizio 10:47, apr 5, 2012 (UTC) Capito, ma questo era nella tua wiki, giusto? TipoTizio 12:15, apr 5, 2012 (UTC) Ma secondo me quello sarà un vandalo qualunque che vandalizza una volta poi scompare, se è Rospo passi guai molto seri, ma quelle immagini che metteva non gli facevano schifo? TipoTizio 08:00, apr 6, 2012 (UTC) ma dov'è il logo della wiki? Quello che hai creato tu Bowser giga 12:49, apr 7, 2012 (UTC) Buona pasqua, Phrozenstorm non ha mai detto che mi voleva bannare... TipoTizio 18:31, apr 8, 2012 (UTC) Mi puoi creare un logo con scritto Proggetto Mario Italia Wiki e una con scritto UDW (ovviamente decorati) Bowser giga 12:42, apr 16, 2012 (UTC) Allora *Li vorrei UDW con un fungo come sfondo e Super Mario Italia Progetti Wiki lascio decidere te. *Le dimensioni Super Mario Italia Progetti deve essere pari le dim di questa wiki e UDW quanto la tab se no più piccola. *La trasperenza nella MPIWiki non giela devi mettere invece UDW poco. *UDW sta per Unione dele wiki sto facendo come la wiki americana sto collegando più wiki. Bowser giga 16:24, apr 17, 2012 (UTC) fa niente Bowser giga 17:15, apr 17, 2012 (UTC) No, non abito a Milano. --Sonic98 13:03, apr 20, 2012 (UTC) No so perchè la detto. --Sonic98 14:43, apr 20, 2012 (UTC) Come hai fatto a creare il logo della Super Mario Italia Wiki? --BooTanuki 15:29, apr 20, 2012 (UTC) Faccio domande io *Dove ti hanno tolto? *Te lo dico domani il mio codice amico oggi nn posso *Mi fai 3 loghi (scusa te le rompo ma sei l'unico asso nella manica) *Deveno essere il primo: Mariocitazioni Wiki con l'imm. di mario (super mario all-star) Mariocheminchiate wiki un'imm. buffa e Mario Video and foto semplice ansi fai tu. *Tutte e tre le dim come questa wiki e non ci mettere rombi per favore XD Bowser giga 16:29, mag 4, 2012 (UTC) Giusto Bowser giga 14:14, mag 5, 2012 (UTC) Il mio codice amico è 2277-6846-5987. Dimmi il tuo Bowser giga 17:56, mag 6, 2012 (UTC) Palermo Bowser giga 17:57, mag 6, 2012 (UTC) Bowser giga 19:13, mag 6, 2012 (UTC) vai qui. Sonic98 18:33, giu 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok, modificalo pure! --BooTanuki 15:40, giu 27, 2012 (UTC) Senti io non ho copiato niente l'ho creato io è digli a gli utenti della Mario Wiki che ci lasciano stare perchè non abbiamo fatto NIENTE! Bowser giga 17:55, giu 27, 2012 (UTC) davvero?...... che vergogna da Admin sistemo tutto io la cancello e la rifaccio. Bowser giga 11:26, giu 28, 2012 (UTC) Ho letto che hai scritto ha Bootanuki ed hai ragione, è solo che ci tengo a questa wiki perciò ho esagerato gli errori non li faccio apposta. Grim ha fatto bene a cancellare le mie pagine dalla sua wiki. Sonic98 20:40, giu 28, 2012 (UTC) Bowser giga 15:10, lug 1, 2012 (UTC) ciao Dado24,ho visto il tuo lavoro e dunque ti chiedo se ti andrebbe di visitare la mia wiki,dipende da te,ecco il link http://it.kirbywikiita.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:Ulquiorra_adlani grazie,sembra che il problema della chat fosse di google chrome,comunque sono un collezzionista di emulatori ecco perche ne ho cosi tanti,nonostante cio il mio computer reggie tutto senza problemi,comunque quello che riempe il pc non sono gli emulatori ma i giochi,sopratutto quelli di Dolphin. Ulquiorra adlani (discussioni) 17:02, lug 26, 2012 (UTC) Torna nella wiki vera,traditore SuperMarioThree (discussioni) 14:24, ago 14, 2012 (UTC) Io ho gia il ds,ma pero ho preso comunque l'emulatore io uso WinDs Pro e fra eemulatori ds conosco:No$gba che sembra essere l'emulatore per ds più usato e funzionano sia file nds che gba (ecco il link per No$gba http://it.utilidades-utiles.com/download-no$gba.html,vai sotto,sulla parte download e prendi No$gba per il tuo windows),poi c'è anche iDeaS ma a me non mi funziona benissimo mentre Winds Pro contiene molti emulatori per nds,se ti interessano altri emulatori chiedi. Ulquiorra adlani (discussioni) 12:48, lug 27, 2012 (UTC) quando apri winds pro trovi 4 emulatori,io ho il dsi,ds lite e il 3ds:sul ds lite ho n5,sul dsi r4 gold e su 3ds mario kart 7 (che l'ho finito con tutti i personaggi ma mi ancano 3 pezzi da collezzione) super mario 3d land (finito al 100%,con tutte le meddaglie stella tutti i livelli ecc) e poemon rumble blast da finire. Ulquiorra adlani (discussioni) 14:32, lug 27, 2012 (UTC) ottimo. Sonic98 15:04, lug 27, 2012 (UTC) Me li hai fatti i loghi? Hai sentito che Grim80 è stato bannato da tutta WIKIA!!!!!Bowser giga (discussioni) 11:41, lug 29, 2012 (UTC) io super mario 3d land l'ho finito al 100% facendo le seguenti cose: #Ho fatto tutti i mondi normalo con mario #sconfitto bowser nel castello del mondo 8 #sbloccato luigi #fatto tutti i livelli sia normali che speciali con mario e luigi #raccolto tutte le medaglie stella di tutti i livelli #arrivato in cima alla bandiera in tutti i ivelli #sconfitto bowser per l'ultima voltqa #sbloccato tutte le cartoline #fatto il livello corona #ho 1100 vite (ovvero 3 corone,il massimo) #cappello con mario piccolo o luigi piccolo Mi manca solo una cosa,che pero non riusciro mai a fare *non dover far apparire mai il tanooki invincibile (ovvero non morire 7 volte nello stesso livello). Mentre in mario kart 7 ho gia una stella per aver sbloccato le gomme d'oro,mi manca qualche veicolo (esempio:cetrilampo,nuvola di lakitu)e qualche deltaplano,ho fatto tutte le modalita:50cc,100cc,150cc e speculare ottenendo almeno una stella o più,poi ho la versione 1.1 per la modalita online e inoltre ho tutti i personaggi. invece per pokemon rumble blast devo ancora finire la modalita avventura. Ulquiorraadlani 12:43, lug 29, 2012 (UTC) Potresti fare per favore un immagine simile a questa? Con la scritta Super Mario Italia Wiki Articoli In Vetrina. -- Sonic98 17:33, ago 2, 2012 (UTC) Ciao ho visto quello che hai scritto a sonic98... Perche' vuoi rimettere il precedente logo.... Me l'ha chiesto bowser giga quello nuovo, e l'ha accettato. A mio parere quello vecchio era... Squallido.... --Yoshi&Toad99 (discussioni) 10:37, ago 14, 2012 (UTC) Scusa, non si può tenere questo logo nuovo? Quello vecchio era un po'... Fatto malino. Questo nuovo l'ho fatto io per bowser giga, e lui l'ha accettato. Quindi l'ho inserito. --Yoshi&Toad99 (discussioni) 10:39, ago 14, 2012 (UTC) ah andava bene anche a sonic98 e gli altri... L'ho fatto con gimp, eh!!! Sfondo trasparente con paint? Da quando in qua? --Yoshi&Toad99 (discussioni) 11:44, ago 14, 2012 (UTC)--Yoshi&Toad99 (discussioni) 11:44, ago 14, 2012 (UTC) Chiedi a minevra titani Bowser giga (discussioni) 12:07, ago 14, 2012 (UTC) per me la home andrebbe bene anche così. Sonic98 08:31, ago 15, 2012 (UTC) si è vero hai ragione, allora cambieremo la home. Per gli allineamenti e le immagini ci pensi tu? Sonic98 16:54, ago 15, 2012 (UTC) Grazie. Comunque ti consiglio di proteggere la tua pagina utente, perchè hai visto cos'è successo, no? SuperMarioThree ti aveva scritto che eri traditore ecc. Yoshi&Toad99 (discussioni) 10:06, ago 16, 2012 (UTC) Forse non ci siamo capiti bene... Quando blocchi la pagina utente, la pagina discussioni resta normale. Non si blocca insieme. Yoshi&Toad99 (discussioni) 10:27, ago 16, 2012 (UTC) entra nella chat della wiki. Sonic98 17:53, ago 22, 2012 (UTC) Voto sfondo ciao admin,alcuni utenti si sono uniti in chat con lidea di cambiare sfondo,io ho proposto alcune foto,meentre altri l'immagine di nsmb2,alla fine si è deciso di usare le 7 foto proposte da me,quindi abbiamo fatto una votazione per le 7 immagini da usare come sfondo,ti consigliamo di votare grazie. Ulquiorraadlani 17:29, set 5, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, sì, io primi 4 loghi li ho fatti tutti io. come si levano gli spazi bianchi dalle fan art? Sonic98 15:06, set 10, 2012 (UTC) è da un po che no ci si sente,ti faccio una domanda conosci Death note? Ulquiorraadlani 12:49, set 26, 2012 (UTC) gli lo dico subito a yoshietoad. Ulquiorraadlani 17:46, set 28, 2012 (UTC) Lo sfondo lo sfumo per lunedì . tranquillo, faccio io. Yoshi&Toad99 / ♪ They'll be tearing us apart... ♪ (discussioni) 14:57, set 29, 2012 (UTC) Non ti preoccupare,lo sfondo non verra più cambiato,i voti sono conclusi e ha vinto lo sfondo 3 ovvero questo. Ulquiorraadlani 15:37, set 29, 2012 (UTC) hai ovviamente ragione Ulquiorraadlani 11:46, set 30, 2012 (UTC) Vota la wiki . Sonic98 18:43, ott 4, 2012 (UTC) le votazioni devono ancora iniziare credo. Sonic98 09:16, ott 5, 2012 (UTC) sono iniziate le votazioni http://it.community.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_della_Community:Wiki_del_mese -- Sonic98 18:49, ott 15, 2012 (UTC) Hai votato la tua trasformazione preferita di Super Mario? Se non l'hai fatto vai qui. Yoshi02 20:11, ott 20, 2012 (UTC) non ti piacera cio che sto per dirti bowser giga si è finto te,creando un account chiamato dato 24,ti ha usato. Ulquiorraadlani 16:27, ott 23, 2012 (UTC) chat? (sei in linea?) ♪ Yoshi&Toad99 ♪ (discussioni) 18:59, ott 27, 2012 (UTC) lo so ma è venuto in chat fingendosi te e si è messo a insultarci, incluso me. Ulquiorraadlani 11:28, ott 28, 2012 (UTC) Se non mi credi posso capirti,ma in quel giorno cerano anche sonic98 e superutente,se non mi credi chiedi a loro ti diranno la stessa cosa,poi a questo punto meglio vedersi in chat per chiarirsi le idee,ti va?,setiva dimi il giorno e l'ora. ciaoo. Ulquiorraadlani 19:27, ott 29, 2012 (UTC) ok,intanto ti spiego cosa so:Bowser Giga cerca di convincere sonic e gli altri admin di non far tornare admin MCL,ma gli altri non sono d'accordo e cosi bg si toglie come admin e se ne va,dopo entra un certo dato 24,notiamo che stranamente dato 24 ha il 24 staccato dalla scritta dato,ci chiede cosa è successo a bg e noi pensando che eri tu diciamo che si comporta come un bambino,dopo si è messo ha insultarmi,sono rimasto sorpreso non mi aspettavo che Dato24 mi insultasse cosi per niente,dopo ammette che è bg,li mi sono INCAZZATO in una maniera che dopo li ho fatto una predica tremenda e li ho chiesto ma pensi che dato24 sia d'accordo del fatto che tu ti fingi lui andando in giro per la wiki lui dice che tanto sei un suo amico e che ti considera un ignorante,alla fine abbiamo deciso una cosa ma preferisco dirtelo in privato,un giorno ne parliamo in chat,CIAOOOO!!!. Ulquiorraadlani 20:13, ott 29, 2012 (UTC) vieni in chat perfavore? Ulquiorraadlani 18:05, ott 30, 2012 (UTC) http://it.community.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_della_Community:Wiki_del_mese VOTA LA WIKI!!!! Ulquiorraadlani 15:50, nov 18, 2012 (UTC) Senti, ti pregerei di bbannarlo di nuovo da quella wiki è stata minerva a baannarlo li, l'ha bannato perche vvandalizzava e insultava utenti come non registrato e l'abbiamo beccato, e cosi l'hanno bannato, quindi PERFAVORE ribannalo e se puoi ti vorrei chiedere un favore (solo se lo ribanni). grazie. Ulquiorraadlani 18:49, nov 23, 2012 (UTC) ribbbanna mariothree.? Sonic98 19:13, nov 23, 2012 (UTC) Ti spiego subito perche devi bloccarlo, ha insultato come utente non registrato un utente (Mariuigi) e ha vandalizzato, se non mi credi chiedi a sonic o MCL o Bowser giga, ti consiglierei di bloccarlo. Ulquiorraadlani 12:23, nov 24, 2012 (UTC) SENTI appi che è da tempo che usa questo trucco continua a dire che non è stato lui ma è una menzogna, chiedi? a sonic perfavore, ha usato questo trucco in altre wiki e sinceramente ha superato ogni limite, chiedi a sonic e decidi di bannarlo o meno (scusa se ti rompo xd). Ulquiorraadlani 16:46, nov 26, 2012 (UTC) La pubblicità? Chiedi a Sonic, è lui che l'ha messa! ►Sai che ti dico? TOTAL INDIFFERENT!◄ 13:52, dic 30, 2012 (UTC) ah ora ho capito il tuo mess. praticamente essendo diventati wiki del mese di dicembre siamo stati premiati XD , chiedi a Sonic98 , by Ulquiorraadlani 14:17, dic 30, 2012 (UTC) Grazie altrettanto :) Ulquiorraadlani 13:44, gen 1, 2013 (UTC) Ho fatto i Tuo stesso pensiero e ho notato che quando Fedefede ti ha lasciato burocrate, tu hai sostituito quell'incarico con amministratore, in pratica sei stato ... Tu. Una volta mi sembra che Ulquiorra o Forse MCL abbia contattato Minerva per toglierti da burocrate. So che un burocrate può togliersi un ruolo da solo magari te lo sei tolto per sbaglio. Sonic98 12:11, gen 6, 2013 (UTC) non sono stato io a toglierti come burocrate, credo te lo sia tolto da solo. Ulquiorraadlani 12:13, gen 6, 2013 (UTC) si ti sei tolto il ruolo da solo infatti ho controllato e ho trovato questa tua modifica che diceva: *20:45, 3 mag 2012 Dato24 (Discussione | contributi | blocca) ha modificato l'appartenenza di Utente:Dato24 dal gruppo burocrate al gruppo amministratore/trice. -- Sonic98 12:14, gen 6, 2013 (UTC) Ehi dato! Capisco le tue numerose occupazioni, ma se hai voglia fatti sentire qui Certo capisco, anchio ho un canale youtube, per questo ti va di passare in chat? potremmo collaborare, inviami anche il link che mi iscrivo e viceversa. dato avresti il tempo per siutarci con il canale yt ? Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 15:33, feb 5, 2014 (UTC) ok Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 14:18, feb 7, 2014 (UTC)